


Blow Me Away

by BleedxLikexMe, Half-Dead-And-Still-Fighting (BleedxLikexMe)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, freeform poetry, i wrote this while listening to 'Blow Me Away' by Breaking Benjamin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedxLikexMe/pseuds/BleedxLikexMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedxLikexMe/pseuds/Half-Dead-And-Still-Fighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little poem about the battle during Lucifers Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me Away

These soldiers,

With their wings,

Armor,

And weapons.

They're prepared to fight their Brothers.

To the death.

To the end.

Just like the others.

Only the Morning Star remains,

He fights.

And 

F  
A  
L  
L  
S

Just like the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, like, three years ago for an English assignment and never got around to sharing it on the web. Tell me what you think, please?


End file.
